100 Floors
by Meletis
Summary: Aincrad from a new perspective. Featuring more floors than SAO!


Ok this is an SAO fanfiction. But, it isn't precisely going to be from the view of the main characters. This is going to be from the point of view of a character I'm creating. This story will intertwine with the original storyline. I'm going to change a few details perhaps. But nothing excruciatingly major. This is my first story so please go easy on me.

-Meletis

P.S. At no point am I ever going to say I own SAO.

Chapter 1

Floor 1- Town of Beginnings

It had been 2 weeks since this death game started. Nearly 2,000 people have died, and we were still on floor 1. I'd decided to buy the Nervegear after a few friends of mine, including my girlfriend, told me we'd all play together. I'm not sure if they had joined SAO. I hoped to god they hadn't.

I was level 3 now, I didn't try to push myself much. I equipped my armor and scythe and stepped out of my room and into the inn where I'd luckily befriended the innkeeper.

"Ashur! While I do enjoy the boar meat you keep cooking up, I'd much more prefer you pay for the room you've been staying in for the last 3 days!"

That was my screen name. My real name was Aiden. I hadn't met anyone I really began to trust enough to tell my real name. I had been surprised to live as long as I had at that point. Every time I went out there trying to get stronger I was risking my life. Close calls every day.

Everyone remembered that day all too clearly. Kayaba Akihiko teleported us to the center of town, welcoming us to SAO. Then he revealed the nightmare that was our lives. The mirrors came down and revealed who we were. My avatar's long hair grew to its shorter brown hair, I became my usual height, and we all knew that this was real. Everyone tried to sign out to no avail.

I left the town square, trying to stay calm. On the outside it seemed as if it was a normal day for me. On the inside, my mind was screaming. How could you react to that? Possibly never being able to leave the virtual world and dying here. I just hoped my friends hadn't made it to SAO like they said they would.

I started training hard after that stopping at the Maple Inn only to sleep. It was pitiful having to pay Osamu in food he could easily get anywhere else. I had to at least finish a quest today. It was a simple hunting quest. I just had to kill 1 Black Boar. Seemed simple enough. 500 Cor would definitely be worth the struggle. How hard could it be for a floor 1 quest?

Floor 1: Forest Maze

I wandered through the maze for what seemed like an hour. All I had in my path seemed to be boars and the occasional Fanged Wolf. Then I came to an open area in the maze. There were no monsters, and the quest marker led me to the cave.

Then the title popped up. "The Black Boar" level 5. I'd never seen an enemy with "The" in name. I thought nothing of it. It was twice the size of a normal boar. I exhaled slowly and readied my sword skill. Then it charged at me. It charged this early? Usually you had to knock a boar's health to yellow before it charged. I was defenseless to dodge it, but figured it would only hurt as much as a normal boar.

*WHAM!* My health immediately went to half. What could I even do? It took almost a minute of constant attacks for a normal boar to get to this point. It moved so fast I didn't know how I could beat it. The boar charged me again, I just barely managed to dodge it. It seemed if the boar missed it had a slight cooldown. This gave me all the time I needed to charge my sword skill. As soon as it was ready I leaped through the air and swung the scythe down into the boar, right in its eye. The boar's HP slowly crawled towards the red, but then it shook me off it's head, preparing to strike again.

Just then a shadow of another player flew through the air. I could see a mace in their hands, the familiar glow of a charged sword skill obvious. I couldn't lose this kill, I needed the Cor more than they did. My only other skill was the boomerang skill, which as the name implied, allowed me to throw my scythe and retrieve it like you would a boomerang.

I threw my scythe with all the strength I had left and it planted itself right between the boar's eyes. The last bit of HP drained away and the boar burst into the familiar polygons symbolizing death. When my scythe came back to me, the durability was almost in the red. My smithing skill wasn't nearly enough to even attempt to repair it. The window signifying the ultimate victory appeared in front of me.

CONGRATULATIONS!

ASHUR

LEVEL 4

I laid back for only a second in relief before remembering I wasn't alone. "Are you crazy trying to take that thing down solo?"

That's the end of chapter 1 guys. Hope you like it. If you do I will gladly get started on chapter 2. Go easy on me it's a first attempt.


End file.
